Captivity breeds companionship (Or something)
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: In which Young!Sara and Young!Len bond on the Waverider, where they are being held captive by their less than amused and slightly too amused older selves. Light-hearted fluff. Reimagining of 1x12 where teen Snart is kidnapped instead of young Rory. One-shot. Captain Canary.
**Disclaimer: I do not own LOT or any of the characters.**

* * *

This is officially the weirdest day in her life. First, she is shot at by some crazy lady in a trench coat in the middle of her father's freaking precinct, then an older woman who looks too much like her and a really scary bald dude save her, only to kidnap her minutes later. And now she's stuck in some kind of hi-tech airplane, that too with a creepy guy who seems to be the same age as her. She paces back and forth in the small room without windows, trying to figure out her next move.

He's the one to break the silence that's punctuated by just the click of her heels. He leans against the door and reaches for the knife that he keeps in his jacket pocket- only to find it's not there. The blonde who got him here must have picked his pocket. Now this is bad. "Am I the only one who feels like we just walked into an episode of the Twilight Zone?" he asks her in a voice that shouldn't be as calm as it is, given their current situation, and his internal panic.

She stops moving for a moment to glare at him. Here they are, in serious trouble, and here he is, making an old timey pop culture reference, trying to scare her even further. "And why are you telling me this?"

He shrugs a shoulder, in an effort to be his usual charming self. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you've been staring at my ass," she snarls, earning a smirk from him. "You're not my type," she tells him flatly. Which is a lie. Her last boyfriend taught her how to jack a car. The one before him taught her how to pick a lock. She has a thing for bad boys. He's _exactly_ her type, but he doesn't have to know that. He's already getting on her nerves, the last thing he needs is encouragement.

She should have known he's persuasive. He looks even more interested now. "And what _is_ your type? Because, I'm not kidding you, my type is totally you."

It takes her all of two seconds to slap him.

* * *

Sara rushes into the room where her younger self is currently giving Snart's younger self the hell that he completely deserves, followed by the man himself. "Hey! Break it up! Do I need to separate you two?" she yells, standing between a fuming Young!Sara and a smirking Young!Len.

Young!Sara says "Yes, please" at the same time as Young!Lenny says "No, thanks."

Leonard just stands in the background and smirks, amused at the antics of their younger counterparts- he used to be cooler than he remembers- as well as Sara's exasperation with them. Sara directs a glare at him for being the opposite of helpful. She feels like a school teacher in charge of a detention where the kids just won't settle down. She now has a new found respect for her parents' ability to deal with her. And lots of ideas about how to annoy Rip. But more on that later. For now, she needs to deal with this. She faces her younger self and puts on her best imitation of her mother's glares. "Shut up and keep your hands to yourself. If we see you fighting again, we'll be back," she warns the kids in what she hopes is a threatening, authoritative, adult-like manner, even though she knows she has never been one to listen to anyone that fits this description.

"Where are we?" Young!Len demands, like a skilled negotiator who is ready to work out a middle ground and get out of there. "When can we go home?" Young!Sara adds, with a whine in her voice that makes her older counterpart roll her eyes and leave without answering either of them.

Leonard shrugs, and before he leaves too, he offers one very helpful advice to his younger self. "Her type is billionaire playboys. Don't worry, you'll rob enough banks and get there one day."

Young!Sara stares at the closing door with wide eyes, trying to understand who these people are, and how in the world this man knows about her crush on Oliver.

It's a little scary, she'll secretly admit. She tries reassuring herself out loud. "My dad's a cop. He'll find us and get us out of here."

He chuckles darkly. "My dad's a cop too. Well, an _ex_ cop. He's probably flipping out right now about how I vanished in the middle of a job and-" He stops himself mid-sentence, forcing his lips shut with a scowl, and his eyes grow unfocused as he stares into the distance.

She knows that look- he's worried about family. "Who else do you have back home?" she asks, suddenly less irritated and mostly concerned about him.

He swallows. "My sister. Lisa."

"I have a sister too. Laurel," she says, and is surprised to find that she's sharing the information voluntarily. Maybe captivity breeds companionship, or something.

He acknowledges her with a tilt of his head. "Younger or older sister?"

"Older," she answers with an eye roll. "She thinks, like, she's the boss of me or something. Yours?"

He gives her a lopsided grin. "Younger. Never listens to me. Thinks she knows everything about everything. Always gets into trouble. Sounds familiar?"

"Ha ha ha," she says dryly. Despite her earlier assessment that he's a total ass, she's starting to despise him a little less. At least she's not alone in this, whatever the hell this is. It hits her then that they are probably in danger and they don't even know each other's names. "I'm Sara," she finally introduces herself.

"Lenny," he says, with a smugness in his grin that makes her want to hit him again and maybe kind of sort of kiss those lips a little bit. "I'm from Central City. You?"

"Star City," she says, groaning. "I'll be so grounded when I get back home."

* * *

"What's so funny?" Sara asks when she finds Leonard staring at the monitor with a huge smile on his face. Their younger selves are seated next to each other, with very little space separating them, and they seem to be talking about things and bonding. She watches young!Len say something that makes young!Sara laugh out loud. She can see the comfort in their faces, and the all too familiar situation of being stuck with him in life and death situations that they have no control over leaves her with a sense of déjà vu.

Leonard turns to her with a look of amusement on his face. "We would have met a lot earlier if we hadn't abducted your younger self. In 2007, I was actually in prison in Star City because of a job gone south. It was Mick and my last job before we went our separate ways."

She gives him a teasing grin. "Aww, you two are one of those couples that keep breaking up and making up." His glare is very rewarding, and her grin turns into a full blown smile. "What got you two back together after that?"

He fakes a frown. "Some kid who calls himself The Flash and runs around the streets in red tights."

She grins again, and he leaves before she can tease him about the Flash the way he knows she's going to. He can still hear her ask "Is he a good kisser or do you prefer Mick?" but he chooses to ignore it.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Young!Len asks when they hand him an amnesia pill and are about to drop him back to his rightful place in the timeline. "You're me. In the future."

"Yep," Leonard drawls, waiting impatiently for this to be over.

"Oh my God," young!Len gasps in horror. "I'm bald in the future!"

"And I'm you?" young!Sara asks her older version, who responds with just a shrug. "That is so cool! I'm a ninja im the future! Laurel would be so jealous!"

Young!Len takes a look at the tiny pill in his hand, then at young!Sara, and at older Sara, before he turns to his older self. "So, in the future, I'm with Sara?"

Sara chuckles. Whether he's in his teens or in his forties, he's still _so_ Leonard, with his shameless playful flirting. "Yeah, no. Sorry, kid."

Leonard pats his other self on the back. "She's secretly in love with us. Don't worry. We'll get the girl."

Young!Len just shrugs. "Well, I'm not gonna remember her or any of this anyway."

An idea suddenly hits Young!Sara. Neither of them are going to remember this. What happens in weird time ship, stays in weird time ship. "Well, in that case," she mumbles, before stepping on her toes and giving Len a tiny kiss on the lips. She dates enough delinquents, and he isn't the worst, not by a long shot.

Sara watches in horror, with wide eyes, nose scrunched up, lips curled into a frown, a perfect show of disgust. "Oh, great. Now I need to wipe my memory too. Because _I_ will remember this, unlike you."

Leonard smirks. _She_ kissed _him_ , and he's not going to let this slide so easily, not without tormenting her about it in the foreseeable future. "It's on Gideon's surveillance tapes, Sara. We'll always have this kiss."

Sara turns to him with her arms crossed across her chest in a challenging gesture. "You know, if I hit you now, it's gonna hurt a lot more."

His greets her with his signature smirk again, this time with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "If that's the kind of stuff you're into, sure."

Young!Sara swallows the pill. This is officially the weirdest day in her life. But at least she now knows that life turns out okay for her in the end. Even if she won't remember that.

 **A/N: Well I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
